Highlander: The Legacy - Blood is Thicker...
by Stephen Bryce
Summary: Three months after "Princes of the Universe", Ross and his friends have returned from Scotland. However, they find that an extremely dangerous Immortal is now threatening one of Ross' friends. (features many scenes of Ross and Kate meeting ten years prio


"HIGHLANDER: THE LEGACY"  
By Stephen Bryce  
  
Based On The Character Created By Gregory Widen  
  
Volume I, Number IV  
"Blood Is Thicker..."  
  
FADE IN  
  
1 - EST. LARGE CITY, DAY  
  
A prosporous, moderately futuristic-looking city.  
  
CAPTION  
Felker, Ontario  
September 28, 2049  
  
2 - SUBURBAN STREET, DAY  
  
In a quiet little neighborhood, with some carefree children playing all around,  
a packed sedan drives into the scene, and pulls into a driveway near the camera.  
We hear the sound effect for "The Buzz", but for a brief moment, can't tell who feels it.  
  
3 - EXT. HOUSE - DRIVEWAY, DAY  
  
The sedan's occupants get out of the car, and we understand why there was a Quickening  
sensed. Among the first out of the car are two young men, at least as far as appearances  
can tell. These men are RICK DIMESE, and ROSS KELLER; immortal warriors who are much   
older than they appear to be.  
  
Coming into the shot from the other side, we see the last Immortal to fill in the gaps:  
MARIA DEL FELES. Like Ross and Rick, this Latino girl is an ageless fighter who has seen  
much more than she should have. Unable to control herself, she anxiously hugs both of  
her friends at the same time.  
  
MARIA  
Welcome home! (beat) I've missed you both so much...  
  
RICK  
It's nice to be back.  
  
ROSS  
We've missed you too, Maria. We all have.  
  
Finally, two young women get out, carrying a bit of luggage. One is a young adult named  
KATE WILLIAMS, the other is the teenage Watcher, SARAH HOLMES. Both of them know  
entirely how immortality and The Game work. They hugs Maria while Rick and Ross grab their  
bags from the trunk.  
  
MARIA  
How was Scotland?  
  
ROSS  
Great scenery.  
  
RICK  
Lousy weather.  
  
ROSS (at Rick)  
Great people.  
  
RICK  
Homocidal tourists.  
  
Understandably, Maria's a bit confused by this last line.  
  
KATE (to Maria)  
It's a long story.  
  
MARIA (bewildered)  
I look forward to hearing it. (beat) How about we get inside? We've got a lot of   
catching up to do.  
  
ROSS  
Right on.  
  
Ross helps Kate and Sarah out with the luggage as best he can, and they head inside with   
Maria. Ross brings up the distant rear, and so is the only one to sense another Buzz.  
He gazes around sharply, instinctively dreading the possibilities. Across the street, we  
see a Japanese man, in his mid-thirties and well-built, staring right at Ross from his  
car. He has this sardonic grin on his face, as if he'd spilled some old, bad blood   
between them.  
  
As this man drives off, we can see from Ross's face that this is indeed the case.  
  
FADE TO CREDITS  
  
FADE IN  
  
4 - INT. HOUSE, DAY  
  
Ross et al move inside to the small home in which Ross and Kate live. The latter two  
breath a deep sigh of relief, glad that they are truely home. Ross almost basks in this,  
clearly attached to the place.  
  
ROSS (to house)  
Ah, home sweet home. Did you miss us?  
  
KATE  
The house looks great, Maria. We can't thank you enough.  
  
MARIA  
Oh, it was nothing. I just had to dust the place, toss your junk mail, ward off  
those vultures that you call neighbours -  
  
ROSS  
Excuse me?  
  
MARIA  
Before you'd even been gone a week, this old couple came scratching at the door,  
and kept on asking me over for dinner, for a game of bridge, and the list goes on.  
  
Kate and Ross give each other a quick glance.  
  
KATE AND ROSS  
The Davises.  
  
SARAH  
You know them, huh?  
  
KATE  
Know them? They stick to this house like glue! I'm surprised they didn't go to   
Scotland with us.  
  
ROSS  
They probably would have, if we'd told them we were going.  
  
Everyone laughs at this line.  
  
ROSS (to Maria)  
Seriously, they get a little too friendly at first, but once they get to know you,  
they're great people.  
  
MARIA  
Get to know them? I was here for three months! How could they not know me?  
  
KATE  
With those two, it takes up to a year for them to ease off.  
  
Maria rolls her eyes over at this line.  
  
MARIA  
Alright guys, the next time you leave the country, move to a better neighbourhood   
first!  
  
Another prolonged laugh. Afterwards, the ringing of the phone breaks the happy mood.  
Kate moves to answer it.  
  
KATE  
Hello? (pause) Yes, I'm Kate Williams. May I ask who's speaking? (beat)  
Detective Ironside?!  
  
Startled looks from the others.  
  
SARAH (to Ross)  
What would the cops want with Kate?  
  
ROSS (shrugging)  
I have no idea. (beat) I doubt it's good, though. The last time I talked with that   
Ironside fellow was when Gury resurfaced.  
  
MARIA  
Wasn't he the interrogating officer, in Helen's murder?  
  
RICK  
Yep.  
  
Back to Kate at the phone. Her shocked expression has been replaced with one of gradual  
depression.  
  
KATE  
Oh my God...! You're kidding? (beat) Thanks, Detective.  
  
Kate hangs up and turns to the others, all the time keeping her eyes on the floor.  
  
ROSS  
Kate? What is it?  
  
Kate finally looks up at Ross, her eyes barely holding back tears.  
  
KATE (sotto)  
The dojo's been bombed.  
  
Devastated looks all around.  
  
ROSS  
What...?  
  
SARAH  
There's got to be a mistake!  
  
KATE  
No, it's true. Ironside's down there, now. He called me from his cell phone.  
  
A beat.  
  
RICK  
Do they know who did it?  
  
KATE  
No. (beat) My first business. My second home. It's actually gone.  
  
At last, she breaks down, almost collapsing into Ross' shoulder as he gives his   
sympathies - an almost unbearable feat, given that she's half a foot taller than him and  
of a significantly larger build.  
  
ROSS (to others)  
I'm sorry, can you give us some space, please?  
  
SARAH, MARIA, RICK  
Of course, etc.  
  
Rick pats Kate on her shoulder, then joins the others in leaving the house. The door   
closes, and all is silent.  
  
ROSS  
I don't know what to say. When Helen died, it took nearly everything to get you   
to leave the dojo and come to Scotland with me, and now...  
  
Kate knows where he's going with this, and stops him there.  
  
KATE (calmer)  
Hey, don't blame yourself. This could have happened regardless of whether Helen  
died or not. We've been friends for a long time, and it's going to take more than  
a bombed building to tear that apart.  
  
ROSS  
Even if I may have destroyed your livelihood?  
  
KATE  
It doesn't matter to me. Sure, I'll miss it. I put a lot of myself into that  
place, but my friend... my family comes first.  
  
Ross manages a small smile, and wipes Kate's tears away with his thumbs. Cut to a wider  
shot as Ross leads Kate to the couch.  
  
ROSS  
Are you sure you're alright?  
  
KATE  
Not really. (beat) What kind of an asshole would blow up an empty dojo?   
We've got no gang affiliation, apart from The Hellraisers, and they're either   
dead or in prison. We've never really had business enemies.  
  
A thought occurrs to Ross.  
  
ROSS  
No, but *I've* got some enemies.  
  
After a moment, Kate understands what he means.  
  
KATE  
Do you think an Immortal might have done this?  
  
ROSS  
With the way our luck's been going, lately, I wouldn't be surprised. (beat)  
How about we go down there, just to be sure?  
  
KATE  
Go down there? Ross, we've just got back home!  
  
ROSS (solemn)  
You and I both know that if an Immortal was responsible, we could really be in   
trouble.  
  
Kate ponders for a moment, and moves with Ross to the door.  
  
TRANSITION  
  
5 - EXT. HIGH SCHOOL, DAY  
  
A fairly new high school, but from the fashions and cars, we are not in quite the same   
time period as usual.  
  
CAPTION  
Felker Secondary School  
November 12, 2039  
  
6 - INT. SCIENCE CLASSROOM  
  
An electronic bell rings, and a bunch of sophomore students get to their seats in the   
classroom/lab. The camera trucks to the side, to show that one of these students is  
Ross, who is different only in clothing to his modern counterpart. Just after he  
takes his seat, we see a fifteen year-old girl in the background, looking a little  
anxious and shy. She looks around and sees that many of the seats are already taken.  
Reluctantly, she comes up to Ross' desk.  
  
GIRL  
Excuse me? Do you mind if I sit here?  
  
Ross whirls around a bit, not having seen the girl come in.  
  
ROSS  
Not at all. Be my guest.  
  
The girl sits in the seat next to Ross' and puts her books on the desk.  
  
ROSS  
Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before.  
  
GIRL  
I just transfered here.  
  
ROSS (offers his hand)  
Tom Christian.  
  
The girl shakes it politely.  
  
GIRL  
Kate Williams. It's nice to meet you.  
  
ROSS  
Thanks. Same here.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
You're probably the first person I've really met here.  
  
ROSS  
I know what you mean. I just transfered here myself, though it was a while ago.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Well, at least we can relate, then. What are the people like, here?  
  
ROSS  
Well, they're not the most social group in the world, but they won't kill you  
for a dollar, either.  
  
For some reason, this line makes Kate a little uneasy, which Ross sees.  
  
ROSS  
Are you alright?  
  
YOUNG KATE (covering up)  
Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
A quiet and uneasy moment between them.  
  
ROSS  
Do you get the eleven o'clock lunch?  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Yeah, why?  
  
ROSS  
I was thinking that maybe we could get together then, and I can show you around.  
  
Kate smiles and blushes a bit here.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Gee... I don't know... I'm flattered, but...  
  
ROSS  
It's not I'm asking you to marry me, don't worry. This isn't really a date, I'm  
just trying to get you aquainted with this place.  
  
YOUNG KATE (giggling)  
Okay, you're on.  
  
Ross smiles back, definitely interested in her.  
  
7 - OUTSIDE SCHOOL, LATER  
  
Many of the youths are roaming about the campus, generally kicking back during lunch.  
Eventually, we come across Ross and Kate.  
  
ROSS  
...we tend to have some of the best athletes in the board, here. This school's  
basketball team alone won the district championships for the last five years,   
in a row.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Wow! (beat) You said earlier that you're pretty new here, too. How did you wind   
up at this place?  
  
ROSS  
My family moves around a lot. It seems like every few years, we just pack up, and  
move someplace else.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
That must be rough.  
  
ROSS (morosely)  
It is.  
  
Of course, we all know why he really disappears so much, but Kate doesn't.  
  
ROSS  
If you don't mind me asking, why did you transfer here?  
  
A clearly hard moment for Kate.  
  
ROSS  
There you go again.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Excuse me?  
  
ROSS  
The look you just had. Every time I ask about your past you look sad. (beat) I'm sorry  
if I'm bringing up some bad memories -  
  
YOUNG KATE  
No, you're not. They're bad enough that they don't need any help.  
  
ROSS  
Oh... I don't mean to pry, but if you want to talk about it, that might help.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
It's pretty rough, Tom. I don't think you can know what it's like.  
  
ROSS  
You'd be surprised.  
  
Kate notices his tone, but shrugs it off.  
  
YOUNG KATE (sotto)  
This stays between us.  
  
Ross nods, to show his understanding.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
My parents were murdered last month.  
  
A genuine look of shock from Ross.  
  
ROSS  
Oh my God...! Kate, I'm sorry.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
It's okay. You're right; I suppose I should talk about it with someone.  
(beat) My dad was a cop, with the O.P.P. Recently, he'd made this big bust  
with an Asian crime family, pinning them with nearly all of the big jobs in town  
for the last twenty-five years. His team rounded up most of the gang, but a   
couple of them escaped.  
  
A very delicate pause. Ross puts his arm around her, for the urgent support.  
  
ROSS  
It's alright. I'm here.  
  
YOUNG KATE (tearfully)  
Those sons of bitches shot my parents on the street, while right in front  
of me. I was lucky to get out alive. (beat) That's such a weird feeling, you know?  
Having your family shot as you watch... It's like something you'd expect in a movie,  
or something. The really hard part was when I noticed they were still alive, after the  
shooters had gone. My mom and my dad had these bullet holes all over them... their   
chests and heads... I could tell they weren't going to make it. I just knelt with them,  
held our hands together, and tried to make them as comfortable as I could, you know?  
It seemed like the only humane thing I could do.  
  
Saying nothing, Ross hugs her gently as Kate breaks down in front of him.  
  
Shattering this tender moment, Ross feels The Buzz. Sharply, he looks around the area,  
wondering who this Quickening belongs to.  
  
CUT TO ROSS' POV  
  
We see the same Asian gentleman as before, with another Immortal of the same race.  
They are in a dark-coloured car, not very far from the school.  
  
Back to the previous shot, Kate notices that Ross' attention is diverted.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Tom? What is it?  
  
Ross is speechless, locked onto the car. Kate follows his gaze, until she sees them.  
The Immortals drive away immediately, but Kate franctically hides her face first.  
  
ROSS  
Kate, do you know them?  
  
YOUNG KATE (lying)  
No.  
  
As soon as the drivers are gone, Kate breaks away from Ross, and charges back into the  
school.  
  
FADE TO BREAK  
  
FADE IN  
  
8 - EXT. DOJO, 2049, DAY  
  
Back in the usual timeframe, we see some cops and insurance investigators roaming around   
the charred remnants of the dojo. Among the police is DETECTIVE IRONSIDE, a frazzled,  
middle-aged veteran of the force. He has a cynical sense of humour, but is quite cranky.  
He's sort of a latter-day Michael Garibaldi.  
  
As the camera pans past the NDs, we find Ironside in the middle of a conversation with  
Kate and Ross.  
  
IRONSIDE  
...It was definitely a bomb, but we have no idea who the bomber was, or why  
your dojo was the target.  
  
ROSS  
No calls to claim responsibilty?  
  
IRONSIDE (impatient)  
No, kid. If there were, your friend here would be the first to know.  
  
ROSS (pressed)  
Fine.  
  
IRONSIDE (blunt)  
What the hell are you even doing here?  
  
Regardless of age, physical or chronological, Ross clearly doesn't like being talked  
down to for little reason.  
  
ROSS (in his face)  
She's my cousin, you dumbass! Or are you so dense that you can't understand  
family loyalty?  
  
KATE (calm)  
Ross...  
  
ROSS (ignoring her)  
What's your problem with me, Detective?  
  
IRONSIDE  
My problem with you, punk, is that we have little record of you.  
  
ROSS  
So, I don't have a criminal record, then buzz off!  
  
IRONSIDE  
Wise up, smartass! (beat) I mean there's little record of you, *period!*  
No birth record, little student info., no other listed relatives...  
  
ROSS  
I get your point.  
  
IRONSIDE  
Oh, I'm just getting started. (beat) In the last three months alone, your   
girlfriend was beheaded in a nightclub while you played vigilante with punks  
from a gang that hadn't existed in fifty years; *that* perp was killed,  
with no evidence one way or the other as to how he died; you got involved in   
ten similar cases while in Scotland, all ending in someone's head getting  
whacked off. Did I miss anything?  
  
Because of how close this dances on the line, Ross and Kate look a bit nervous.  
  
ROSS  
No.  
  
IRONSIDE  
And now, your cousin gets her dojo bombed, as soon as you get back here,  
and there's no trace of who did it, or why.  
  
ROSS  
That's a conicidence.  
  
IRONSIDE  
Is it?  
  
ROSS  
It sure looks that way to me! From where I stand, Detective, I don't see anything  
that points me to the crime, either.  
  
IRONSIDE  
Not yet, but I for one wouldn't be surprised if your name does turn up somewhere.  
  
Ironside leaves without any other word.  
  
KATE  
He's snooping a little close.  
  
ROSS  
Mmm-hmm. (beat) We'll have to keep an eye on him.  
  
KATE  
I'm not sure who's worse: him, or the British tabloids.  
  
ROSS  
Him. At least the tabloids didn't suspect anything about secret Immortals that  
behead each other for their power.  
  
9 - INT. DOJO, DAY  
  
Asking a cop first, Kate and Ross step inside the charred skeleton that used to be  
their joint business.  
  
KATE  
If this place could talk...  
  
ROSS  
...It would be asking what we're standing around for while it does the hard work.  
  
Kate smirks at this, getting the true meaning of the joke.  
  
ROSS (cntd, impersonating the building)  
"Yak yak yak... That's all these people do. That, and practice beating the crap out of   
each other. Why do some people think it's fun? I don't know. I just wish these bozos  
would clean up my floors when they're done - the sweat they leave all over the place is  
disgusting!"  
  
Kate is driven to hysterics, but eventually recovers.  
  
KATE  
I needed that.  
  
ROSS  
So I noticed.  
  
KATE  
Thanks. (beat) We sure had some good times in here, didn't we?  
  
ROSS  
Yeah, we did.  
  
TRANSITION  
  
10 - INT. DOJO, PAST, NIGHT  
  
We seamlessly cross into the past again, this time for a look at the dojo in its prime.  
We find Young Kate and Ross sparring each other on a section of gym mat.  
  
ROSS  
This is a nice place you have, here.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Thanks. My mom came up with the idea, being a bit of a martial arts nut.  
  
Kate attacks Ross, who blocks her, with some effort. They are both experienced in karate,  
and it shows when they lock each other's arms in a stalemate.  
  
ROSS  
I can see that it's hereditary.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Yeah. Most people are surprised that I like the "Matrix" films so much.  
  
ROSS  
Well, they don't really seem like "girl movies", apart from having Keanu Reeves  
in the lead.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Yeah, but I watched for the action, not for Keanu.  
  
ROSS  
Great. I hate it when people obsess over celebrities.  
  
She goes for another hard round at him. This time, Ross sees an opening in her  
technique, and trips her up. Kate falls, but Ross uses his leg to brace her fall.  
  
YOUNG KATE (surprised)  
Whoa! That was good! (beat) The only person I've ever had do that to me was my uncle -  
he didn't get a black belt until he was forty! How long have you been at this for?  
  
ROSS  
You'd be surprised.  
  
Ross lends Kate a hand, and pulls her up. They walk off, wiping off their sweat.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
You keep saying that a lot... What don't I know about you?  
  
ROSS (hesitant)  
A lot, to be fair. I don't think you'd believe me, if I told you.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
You'd be surprised.  
  
A beat passes.  
  
ROSS (re: dojo)  
So, what's going to happen to this place, now?  
  
YOUNG KATE  
I don't know. My uncle's taking over for the time being, but when I turn 18,  
I'm supposed to get full ownership. It was in my parents' will.  
  
ROSS  
Well, I'm sure you'll do a fine job.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
You really think so? I'm having problems just pulling through grade ten math! How  
am I going to manage running a business?  
  
ROSS  
You'll find a way. I'm sure of it.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Really?  
  
ROSS  
Look at it this way, I'm know math genius either, but I think I can help you out on  
the ledger sheets, if need be.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Oh... I don't know what I can pay you -  
  
ROSS  
You don't need to. This is a favour.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Seriously?  
  
ROSS  
Seriously.  
  
YOUNG KATE (smiling)  
Thanks. (beat) Tom, this may be an odd question, but do you like me, or something?  
  
ROSS  
You mean as a girlfriend or something?  
  
YOUNG KATE (blushing slightly)  
Yeah, I guess.  
  
ROSS  
Why do you ask?  
  
YOUNG KATE  
The way you're hanging out with me all the time, for one thing. You keep helping me  
when I need it, you make a big effort to make me welcome at school...  
  
ROSS  
I'm just trying to be friendly.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Yeah, but be honest - is there anything else to it?  
  
This sort of caught him off guard. He blows out off his mouth, to try to relax.  
  
ROSS  
Well, you're definitely a great person to be around. The truth is, I probably  
would ask you out, but... I already have a girlfriend.  
  
Kate seems a little dissapointed, but unhurt.  
  
ROSS  
I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to lead you on -  
  
YOUNG KATE  
That's alright, don't worry about it.  
  
ROSS  
You're sure?  
  
YOUNG KATE  
What's she like? Your girlfriend, I mean.  
  
ROSS  
She's great. Kind, smart, funny, beautiful... You'd like her.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Is she anyone I might know?  
  
ROSS  
Probably not. Have you ever heard of a girl named Helen MacLeod?  
  
YOUNG KATE  
No. (beat) She doesn't go to our school, does she?  
  
ROSS  
No.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
How long?  
  
ROSS (faking a nervous glance)  
Excuse me?  
  
YOUNG KATE (seeing that)  
Not that, you... How long have you two been dating?  
  
ROSS  
Uh... A long time.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Let me guess: I'd be surprised.  
  
ROSS  
That just about sums it up, yeah.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Do you think anything will happen with you two?  
  
ROSS  
Oh, sure. We'd probably already be married, if we weren't so young.  
  
Ross puts an odd emphasis on "young", but Kate misses it.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
I hope you make it that far. Really, I do.  
  
ROSS (smiling)  
Thanks.  
  
They walk into seperate shower stalls, and we dissolve back into 2049.  
  
11 - INT. DOJO, PRESENT, AS BEFORE  
  
Ross just stares at what remains of those stalls. Kate walks up behind him, trying not  
to startle him.  
  
KATE  
You're thinking about that first sparring session.  
  
ROSS (smiles)  
You know me too well.  
  
KATE  
After ten years, I'd better. (beat) I guess you'd be moping over our talk,   
afterward, too.  
  
ROSS  
A little. (beat) Even now, I feel a bit guilty about that. You know me.  
  
KATE  
Hey, don't do that. You know how I hate to see you lay guilt trips on yourself.  
  
ROSS  
Sorry. After having lived so long, you'd think I'd get better with foresight.  
  
KATE  
So long? At the time, you were just getting out of your mid-life crisis!  
  
ROSS (laughs)  
Yeah. It's so weird: I'm old enough to collect social security, but I'm young   
enough that I still need you to sign my report cards.  
  
They both laugh heartily. Suddenly, Ross feels The Buzz, and glances around.  
  
KATE  
I'm really beginning to hate that look.  
  
ROSS  
Kate, head back to the house. I'll catch up with you, later.  
  
KATE  
You're sure?  
  
ROSS (urgent)  
I'm sure.  
  
Kate walks out of the building, and leaves the frame. Ross leaves too, but goes in a   
different direction.  
  
12 - EXT. DOJO - STREET, DAY  
  
Ross walks across the street, to a nearby church.  
  
13 - INT. CHURCH, DAY  
  
From an overhead shot, we see Ross walk through the doors, and into the empty, medium-  
sized church. Ross searches every part of the building, but has a hard time finding   
anyone.  
  
ROSS  
Come on. I know you're in here. Show yourself!  
  
VOICE  
As you wish, Keller.  
  
The first Asian who Ross saw comes out of first shadows behind him. Ross turns to face  
this man, who speaks with a very mixed accent: mainly American, but also English,  
Spanish, and Japanese.  
  
ROSS (recognizing him)  
You! Who are you?  
  
MAN  
My name is Dante. I know, of course, who you are: Ross Keller. Born in 1983,  
on the outskirts of Hamilton. Trained by Ricardo Dimese. Lover of Helen   
MacLeod, until one of my students took her head, last spring...  
  
ROSS (tense)  
You were Gury's teacher?  
  
DANTE  
Oh, yes. (beat) As you can see, Keller, very little gets by me. So, I also know  
about your friendship with Kate Williams.  
  
Dante stresses this, and makes no attempt to hide it.  
  
ROSS  
You bombed the dojo.  
  
Dante says nothing, but his glaring stare is all the confirmation that is needed.  
  
ROSS  
What do you want with Kate?  
  
DANTE (faking dissapointment)  
She's the last witness to my executing her parents, Keller. You know that.  
I must silence her.  
  
ROSS  
But why now, after ten years?  
  
DANTE  
If I let her relax first, then I'd be that much more of a surprise to her.  
  
ROSS  
Stay away from her, Dante!  
  
DANTE  
Or what? You can try to stop me, but I'm a far better swordsman than Gury  
and Chen combined.  
  
ROSS  
I'll be the judge of that.  
  
He reaches for his samurai.  
  
DANTE  
Not here, Keller. This is Holy Ground. How dissapointing; it didn't take me half  
a century to remember that.  
  
ROSS  
Yeah, but you're not stuck with a permanent case of testosterone poisoning, either.  
  
Dante smirks, and heads for the door.  
  
DANTE  
We'll meet soon enough, Keller.  
  
ROSS  
It would be sooner than you'd like, if you go after Kate. If you want to keep   
your head, then leave her alone.  
  
DANTE  
And if you want to keep your head, you'll stay out of my way.  
  
Dante exits, and Ross just glares after him.  
  
FADE TO BREAK  
  
FADE IN  
  
14 - EXT. CHURCH, AS BEFORE  
  
Ross finally steps outside into the autumn air. Dante is long gone. Sarah walks up   
from out of nowhere.  
  
SARAH  
Hi.  
  
ROSS  
Sarah! You sure get around.  
  
SARAH  
I'm your Watcher; I'm supposed to. (beat) What's with the church?  
  
ROSS (sarcastically)  
I just ran into an old friend.  
  
SARAH (concerned)  
Who?  
  
ROSS  
In the records you have on me, did you ever see the name "Dante" appear anywhere?  
  
SARAH (thinking back)  
Yeah. I remember, now. You ran into him ten years ago, about the same time you  
met Kate.  
  
ROSS  
Yeah, and he's come back for a rematch.  
  
TRANSITION  
  
15 - URBAN STREET, NIGHT  
  
Back in the past, Young Kate is walking down the street, pretty much alone. While  
she doesn't know it, Ross is not far behind her, shadowing her every move. At one point,  
Ross almost trips on a stray pop can, which still audibly gets kicked down the sidewalk.  
Both Ross and Kate freeze, instinctively. Then, Kate moves off again, turning down an  
alley. Ross carefully follows her.  
  
As he nears the alley entrance, he quietly slides along the wall. Once his torso is   
visible, the back of Kate's hand reaches out, trying to nail him in the face. Instead,  
he effortlessly catches it, whirling Kate into the street again. She tries to scream,  
but he covers her mouth before anything comes out.  
  
ROSS  
Nice try, but I've seen you do that before.  
  
He takes his hand off her mouth.  
  
YOUNG KATE (really pissed off)  
Tom! What the hell are you doing??  
  
ROSS  
Keeping an eye on you. You could really get hurt wandering down here by yourself.  
  
YOUNG KATE (stern)  
I don't need a bodyguard.  
  
ROSS  
Sorry, try me again when you're not on the Asian Mafia's hitlist.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
That's none of your damn business, Tom.  
  
ROSS  
Like Hell, it's not. (beat) Those guys who spied on you at school, the other day,   
are more dangerous than you think.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Oh, really. And how would you know that, Mr. Bond?  
  
A hesitant moment. He's cornered.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Well?  
  
ROSS  
It's a long story, and I'm not sure you'd believe me, anyway.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
I've heard that before. Try me.  
  
ROSS  
I can't. Just take me word for it, please.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Sorry, but you're gonna have to do better than that.  
  
Kate walks past him, and moves off in her previous direction. Ross gets more impatient,  
until he just seems to think "What the hell!"  
  
ROSS  
They're immortal, Kate!  
  
This stops her dead in her tracks. She turns to face him once again.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Run that by me again?  
  
ROSS  
They're immortal. They don't grow old, they don't get sick, and they don't die  
unless you plan on cutting their heads off.  
  
Naturally, she's stunned. She shakes her head in denial.  
  
YOUNG KATE (sotto)  
You must be either crazy, or really full of bull!  
  
She walks off again.  
  
ROSS  
In the last few weeks, have you ever known me to lie to you?  
  
YOUNG KATE  
I don't know you at all!  
  
Much to Ross' chagrin, he feels The Buzz.  
  
ROSS (irritated)  
Of all the times...  
  
A speeding car drives by. Dante's partner, CHEN, is the only occupant. He pulls out a  
small automatic rifle, and aims right for Kate.  
  
ROSS (running for her)  
KATE!! GET DOWN!!!!  
  
Ross knocks her down from behind, barely dodging Chen's bullets. He stops the car,  
and gets out.  
  
ROSS (picking Kate up)  
Come on!  
  
16 - INT. ALLEY, NIGHT  
  
Ross and Kate run inside, with Chen not far behind. He fires his gun, and hits Ross  
a few times in the back. He painfully falls to the ground.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
TOM!!!  
  
ROSS  
I'll be alright, just get out of here!  
  
Kate runs for cover, but she can still see what's going on.  
  
Chen throws his gun aside, and replaces it with his own katana. He takes a fast swipe   
at Ross' head, but the youth rolls out of the way, and sweeps his leg under Chen's.  
While Chen is on the ground, Ross staggers to his feet and draws his samurai.  
  
ROSS  
Let's go!  
  
Chen easily flips to the feet, and attacks Ross. Because he is already wounded, Ross'  
concentration isn't at its best, and his blocks are with less strength than usual.  
Chen quickly backs Ross into a corner of the dead-end alley. Thinking fast, Ross  
grabs a nearby trash can lid, and uses it as a shield. The blocks come more easily,  
and Ross is able to relax a little.  
  
All the while, Kate watches anxiously, not knowing what to do, or even what's going on.  
  
CHEN  
You're getting desperate, kid.  
  
ROSS  
What do you expect? I've gotta fight with a dozen bits of lead in my back!  
  
Ross tries attacking, but misses badly. Chen is able to hook his blade under Ross' arm,  
and tosses the lid our of his reach. Next, the Asian runs his blade through Ross' gut;  
so far so, that it sticks completely out of his back.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
NO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chen smiles sadistically at Ross.  
  
CHEN (sly)  
Don't worry, I'll take good care of her.  
  
ROSS (weakly)  
Screw you!  
  
Ross drives his own sword through Chen's ribs. The Asian howls in agony.  
  
ROSS  
Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?  
  
Ross kicks Chen away from him, painfully removing both swords in the process.  
Before Chen can recover, Ross slashes his head off.  
  
Kate, totally stunned, rises from behind her cover.  
  
YOUNG KATE (sotto)  
Jesus Christ...!  
  
Barely on his feet, Ross absorbs Chen's Quickening. The usual lightning engulfs him,  
as does a blinding light from some unknown, overhead source. Violently, all of the  
windows, lights, and electrical equipment explode, raining the alley with tremendous  
debris. It suddenly ends, and Ross crumbles to the ground.  
  
YOUNG KATE (tearfully)  
Tom...? Tom...!?!  
  
She rushes to his body, hardly containing herself at the sight of Chen's headless  
corpse. Crouching to the ground, she rolls Ross' body over. He is clearly dead.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
No...  
  
She cries with full sorrow. She even kisses him softly on the lips. Moments later,  
Ross stirs, as if from a good night's sleep. Silently, he sits up, looking and feeling  
like a million bucks. He notices Kate sobbing.  
  
ROSS  
Kate...  
  
Instantly, she stops crying. She turns to face him, and is quite amazed at the sight   
before her.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Oh my God! It's all true!  
  
Ross nods. This is as hard for him to witness as it is for Kate to feel. She examines  
his wound, which is now just a faint scar on his chest that is quickly fading away.  
  
YOUNG KATE  
Who are you?  
  
ROSS  
My name... my *real* name... is Ross Keller. I was born fifty-six years ago, and   
I can't die.  
  
A tearful embrace as the picture fades back to "the present".  
  
17 - INT. SARAH'S CAR, DUSK  
  
Sarah is at the wheel, giving Ross a ride back home.  
  
SARAH  
...So this Dante was the leader of the two?  
  
ROSS  
From what I gathered, yeah. Who knows where he was in this crime syndicate that Kate's   
dad was looking into.  
  
SARAH  
What I don't get is why didn't Dante kill Kate with her parents?  
  
ROSS  
You've got me; I wasn't there. My guess is that either there he tried but missed - it  
was a drive-by shooting, after all - or he left her alive on purpose to traumatize her.  
  
SARAH  
A little bold, isn't it?  
  
ROSS  
Maybe, but that fits what I saw of him. Dante strikes me a very psychological fighter;  
he plays around with your head to break you down on the inside, that way you have a lot  
to suffer about for a while. That way, when he finally kills you, you almost welcome it.  
  
SARAH  
That's a hell of an analysis, considering you just met the guy.  
  
ROSS  
I've heard of his kind before. Jacob Kell, Kallas, Xavier St. Cloud... Kyle Gury is  
a more recent example.  
  
SARAH (a little hard)  
You don't need to remind me.  
  
ROSS  
I know. (beat) The point is the Dante's come back for Kate, and he's going to take her   
out if he can. He knows where she lives; if Dante comes barging in when I'm not there,  
then Kate's dead.  
  
FADE TO BREAK  
  
FADE IN  
  
18 - EXT. ROSS/KATE'S HOUSE, NIGHT  
  
Sarah's car pulls on the curb in front of the house. Ross gets out.  
  
ROSS  
Thanks a lot for the ride, Sarah.  
  
SARAH  
Anytime.  
  
Ross walks up the sidewalk a little, then stops and turns around.  
  
ROSS  
Hey, do you want to come in for a drink?  
  
SARAH  
Sure, I'd love to.  
  
Sarah parks the car and kills the engine. They walk up the driveway together.  
  
SARAH  
You know, this may end up dancing on the line.  
  
ROSS  
I thought the new Watcher code allowed contact with Immortals, just as long as you're  
not interfering with The Game.  
  
SARAH  
It does. That's what I'm afraid it could lead to, though.  
  
Ross barely has time to consider the meaning of this, as he almost instantly gets The  
Buzz.  
  
ROSS  
That had better be Rick, or Maria...  
  
As they get onto the porch, they see that the door's already ajar.  
  
SARAH  
Oh hell...  
  
ROSS (quietly)  
Stay here.  
  
Ross kicks the door the rest of the way open, and enters.  
  
19 - INT. HOUSE, NIGHT  
  
With his sword drawn, Ross looks around the house. It's been ransacked, but everything  
looks like it's there. There's no sign of life.  
  
ROSS (sotto)  
Why don't people ever listen to me?  
  
Ross passes the foyer and enters the living room. From behind a dark corner, Dante is   
holding a terrified Kate hostage. She's got a strap of duct tape over her mouth and is   
restrained by half a roll's worth of it, but doesn't seem to be injured.  
  
DANTE  
You see, Keller? I live up to my promises!  
  
Ross turns and sees them. He's not amused.  
  
ROSS  
So do I, you bastard!  
  
Once Ross makes any measurable move against him, Dante lifts his sword to Kate's neck.  
  
DANTE (as if to a child)  
Careful, Keller... I was hoping that you'd be around to see her die, but I never thought  
you'd catch the whole show.  
  
ROSS (sotto)  
Screw it...  
  
He runs at Dante, but the Asian is able to duck away into the garage first.  
  
20 - EXT. HOUSE, AS BEFORE  
  
The garage door is blown apart as Dante's car rams right through it. Kate is inside,  
screaming her head off as best she can. The car speeds off. Sarah dives for cover.  
  
SARAH  
Jesus!!!  
  
21 - EXT. STREET - DANTE'S CAR, NIGHT  
  
Ross bolts out of the house an instant later, and just barely jumps onto the getaway  
car. He holds on for dear life, yet tries to get at the driver's door at the same  
time.  
  
22 - INT. DANTE'S CAR, NIGHT  
  
While Dante and Kate don't know it, Ross is right on top of them. His hand smashes  
through Dante's window and grabs for the steering wheel.  
  
23 - EXT. DANTE'S CAR, NIGHT  
  
The car makes all sorts of insane manouvers, partly due to lack of control, partly  
to get it back.  
  
24 - INT. PARK, NIGHT  
  
Finally, the car plows through some bushes and comes to a sharp halt. Ross is thrown  
off of the roof, landing a few metres in front of the car. Dante gets out of the car and   
slams the door. He draws his own samurai, and definitely means business.  
  
DANTE  
I told you not to get involved, Keller.  
  
ROSS (standing, drawing his sword)  
And I told you to screw the hell off!  
  
They fight. Dante takes lightning-fast swipes at Ross, which are barely blocked.  
When Dante was boasting about his skills with the blade, he sure wasn't whistling  
Dixie. Dante is a master at his craft, and while Ross is fairly good, he doesn't stand   
a chance.  
  
25 - INT. FOREST, NIGHT  
  
They are backed into the pines and maple trees, with their leaves beginning to change  
colour. Ross tries to attack at some points, but he is easily blocked each time.  
At one point, they lock blades, with Ross trying to keep Dante's away from him.  
  
ROSS  
You weren't kidding around... you *are* good!  
  
DANTE  
Flattery will get you nowhere.  
  
Ross shoves him away, finally gaining some ground. He is now on the offensive, moving  
Dante toward the edge of a cliff. Dante slashes him across the chest, and Ross counters  
with a fast roundhouse kick, which sends Dante off the cliff.  
  
26 - CLIFF, ROSS' POV, NIGHT  
  
Ross looks over the cliff. He doesn't see any sign of Dante.  
  
27 - INT. FOREST, AS BEFORE  
  
Having won the day, Ross walks back home.  
  
FADE TO BREAK  
  
FADE IN  
  
28 - INT. HOUSE, SHORT WHILE LATER, NIGHT  
  
Ross finally makes it through the door. His body gives no hint as to his battle,  
but his expression and clothes do: He was lucky to get out of there alive.  
  
Sarah is with Kate, checking on her wounds.  
  
ROSS (to Kate)  
Hey! When did you get here? I checked the car, but you were already gone.  
  
KATE  
Yeah. Lucky for me, Dante was too worked up to lock his doors.  
  
A light sigh of relief from all of them.  
  
SARAH  
What happened to Dante? Is he...  
  
ROSS  
No.  
  
KATE (edgy)  
He's still alive?!  
  
ROSS  
Yeah, but he fell down a 200 foot cliff. I don't think he'll be bothering us  
for a while.  
  
KATE  
But when he comes back, he'll probably be a lot harder to keep tabs on.  
  
SARAH  
I'll bet. I checked with my sources at The Watchers, and they don't have much  
conclusive information on this guy. It's like he's a ghost.  
  
ROSS  
What did you expect? He's immortal; elusive is part of the job.  
  
Ross sharply puts his battle-worn sword on the table.  
  
KATE  
Great. Now what?  
  
ROSS  
I don't know. I think we're alright for the moment, but what do we do from here?  
  
SARAH  
I could look up personnel records and see who else has watched him. Maybe they know   
something about him that could be of use, like how long he waits before resuming grudges.  
  
ROSS (to Kate)  
It's a long shot, but it's worth a try, I guess. I'll talk to Rick and Maria; see if   
they can help keep you under guard. We may not be able to fight Dante together, but   
maybe they can act as an early warning system.  
  
KATE  
Alright. (beat) But first, there's something that I really need to do.  
  
TRANSITION  
  
29 - EXT. SMALL CEMETARY, EARLY MORNING  
  
A few hours have passed. Kate, Ross and Sarah walk out of their parked car and quietly walk  
into the graveyard.  
  
30 - INT. CEMETARY, CNTD  
  
Kate leads the way, looking very somber. She finds the tombstone easily - as if she's done   
this often enough to be able to walk the route blindfolded. The stone is a large slab of   
granite, for a joint grave. Staring at it, she takes a small, cylindrical candle out of her   
coat, and lights it. Ross kneels with her by the tombstone, and she places the candle infront   
of it. Finally, she brushes the moss off of it, revealing the name "WILLIAMS" in large   
letters. Beneath that are "JERRY WILLIAMS" and "AMY WILLIAMS" in smaller type, all on a smooth   
plaque.  
  
SARAH (sotto, to Kate)  
Your parents...?  
  
Kate nods, holding back tears for a moment.  
  
KATE  
With all of this going on, I've been thinking about them - about how they died - for the  
first time since it happened. (to Ross) If it weren't for you coming along, who knows   
where I'd be? I never wanted to think about that... but I still miss them.  
  
Kate finally breaks down, and Ross holds her as she sobs into his arms. Sarah joins them, and  
the three friends comfort each other.  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
THE END  
  
(c) 2000 By Stephen Bryce as a derivative work  
www.geocities.com/sibryce 


End file.
